mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:51 ロロノア・ゾロ海に散る:Roronoa Zoro Umi ni Chiru
Chapter:51 ロロノア・ゾロ海に散る:Roronoa Zoro Umi ni Chiru (RORONOA ZORO SCATTERED IN THE SEA) Scene:001 Zoro: こんなに　早く　会えるとは Konnani Hayaku Aeru towa 正直　考えて　なかったぜ… Syoujiki Kangaete Nakatta ze… Honestly, I didn't think I could see you so soon. BGM ついに行く道とはかねて聞きしかど Tsuini Iku / Michi towa Kanete / Kikishikado 昨日今日とは思はざりしを Kinou Kyou towa / Omohazarisi wo 　- Narihira I have always known that at last I would take this road. But yesterday, I did not know it would be today. - transration by Pike Place Flowers in Pike Place Market, Seattle https://www.junglecity.com/enjoy/enjoy-sightseeing-spot/ariwara-no-narihira/ Mihawk: 無益 Mueki/Muyaku Unnecessary. Same usage in 歌舞伎(Kabuki:classical Japanese dance-drama) "Please do not kill someone "unnecessarily" because today is the anniversary of your ancestor, Yoshitoki HOJO's death," 無益:Mueki/Muyaku (useless, futility, unreasonable, wanton) is Buddhism term. Buddhism likes Necessity and sufficiency. The antonym is 利益:Rieki/Riyaku (benefit, profit, return, gain, interest, divine favor, divine help, grace, blessing, miracle, answer to a prayer, response from divinity). It is ordinary used with honorific prefix "御", then "御利益:Go-riyaku". "無益:Mueki/Muyaku" is usually used about killing, the taking of life. BGM: 秋風の吹くにつけてもあなめあなめ　- Virtual 小野小町(Ono no Komachi) Akikaze no / Fukuni tuketemo / Aname Aname Autumn wind brows through my eye socket as you see. 小野とは言はじ薄生ひたり　　　　　- Virtual Narihira Ono toha Ihaji / Susuki O(h)itari I won't say small field for silver grasses growing so wide. 通い小町:Kayoi-Komachi (Lady Komachi Visited) http://www.the-noh.com/en/plays/data/program_023.html Scene:002 Zoro: オイ　何のつもりだ　そりゃあ Oi. Nan no Tsumori da. Soryaa? Hey! What are you going to do? What's that for? Mihawk: おれは　うさぎを狩るのに　全力を出すバカな　ケモノとは違う Ore wa Usagi wo Karu noni Zenryoku wo Dasu Baka na Kemono towa Tigau. I am not a stupid beast who hunts a rabbit with full power. Knife: スポッ Suppot すっぽり:Suppori (something cover completely) '->'スポッ:Suppot (to slip out; come out suddenly with a pop) cf. ポッ:...pot is mimetic of shyness with a blush on one's cheeks. It is often shown in the face of Hancock. His shy knife seems to be surprised, "Me!? Now me? Why me? I should be only bystander...my misunderstand? my mistake? Hawk-eye?" Then Mihawk seems to answer and explain to his knife...rapidly. Mihawk: 多少　名を上げた剣士が　いたところで Tashou Na wo Ageta Kenshi ga Ita tokoro de ここは　”赤い土の大陸”と　”偉大なる航路”により Kokowa "Akai Tsuchi no Tairiku" to "Idai naru Kouro" ni yori 四つに区分される海の　中でも　最弱の海 Yottsu ni Kubun Sareru Umi no Naka demo Saijaku no Umi 『イースト・ブルー』 『East-Blue』 Where there was a swordsman with some name This is "Continent of red soil" and "Great route" The weakest sea among the four segments "East · Blue" - powered by Google Maybe this long complex sentence (not completed actually, but he is sure to complete.) in original Japanese text is like my strange English to using relative pronoun. Or auto translation of complex sentence English <-> Japanese powered by Google. Twice "<-> (toggle language)" turned to error......thanks Google! He had already been poetic mode. but he had to explain the reason logically. Because Zoro asked him a lot. He was upset like Google. It is one of his habit. When he was asked from someone, he can do nothing but response with full earnest unnecessarily....and it is not good enough... His Q&A is often at cross purposes. Too long, but not hit the mark of the question from Zoro. Knife: (I was sleeping...well, now here is the East-blue?) Mihawk: (It is true.) Knife: '(And he is the strongest swordsman of the East-blue?) '''Mihawk: '(You are right.) '''Knife: (And you will fight against him with little me?) Mihawk: (You are really considerate.) Knife: '''(I see, Hawk-eye! I try to do it!) '''Mihawk: あいにく　これ以下の刃物は　持ちあわせて　いないのだ Ainiku Kore Ika no Hamono wa Mochi awasete Inai noda. Unfortunately I have no smaller knife than it with me. Knife: '(He is angry, isn't he?) '''Mihawk: '(Saana...) 'Knife: '(Booooh!!! always! Hawk-eye!! You always Saana!!!) Finally he failed to explain the reasonable reason. and gave up. He is quick to give up. Zoro asked him, "What are you going to do? What's that for?" Then he could just reply "I am ready to fight you with it. It is good enough to defeat you. Are you ready?" I will say before starting the game I know I can win easily... '''Zoro: -- ギリ・・・ -- -- Giri... -- 人を　バカに　すんのも Hito wo Baka ni Sun nomo You can make fun of a person たいがいに　しろ…!! Taigai ni Shiro…!! in moderation...!! I will cast a vote for Zoro. I like it very much. This wording is really nice of "大概に(in moderation)". Zoro advised Mihawk how to play with a person. He allowed Mihawk to play a joke on him. There's nothing to get worked up about. It's just a bottle of joke. Mihawk talked incoherently as he drank too much or he got seasick with pale. Zoro was waiting for him until he sobered up patiently. but there are limits to everything. He said so Mihawk practically. He caught the moment Mihawk was over the limit line in the act. I like such a problem solving, fixing of line limits. Shanks is the smart expert of fixing of line limits. (凄む:sugomu) Mihawk is a drinker who pesters people around him. (絡む:karamu) I like Mihawk, too...because I like drinking... Zoro: -- ズダン!! -- -- Zudan!! -- 死んで後悔すんじゃねェぞ!!! Shinde Koukai Sunja nee zo!!! Don't be sorry after you die!!! Scene:003 Zoro: -- グァッ!! -- -- Gwat!! -- just like muddy sound of frog roaming in the wet well. It is Contracted sound or diphthong from Chinese, 漢音:Kan-on (Han sound) in the early Japanese. Today, they are in 琉球語:Ryukyu-go (Ryukyuan languages) and some dialect such as Higo dialect, where the author was born. There are distinguish between the two pronunciations; "a/i/e/o" and "wa/wi/we/wo", ex. くゎ/クヮ kwa, くゐ/クヰ kwi, くゑ/クヱ kwe, くを/クヲ kwo. In passing, the second person of Mihawk stated previously, "ぬし:Nushi (you)" is one of Higo dialect vocabulary. 拗音:You-on (contracted word or diphthong) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%C5%8Don 漢音:Kan-on (Han sound) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kan-on Mihawk: 井の中の　吠えし蛙よ I no naka no / Hoeshi Kawazu yo; 5/7 A dear frog roaring in the well 世の広さを　知るがいい Yo no Hirosa wo / Shiru ga yoi; 6/5 You should know the world wide. my 狂歌 (comic poem) using his phrase; 井の中の　吠えし蛙よ　痴るぞかし I no naka no / Hoeshi Kawazu yo / Shiru zo kashi 思ひしりたれ　世の中の中 Omohi Shiri tare / Yo no Naka no Naka No doubt you are idiot, a dear frog roaring in the well. You should know you are not only lonely in the world. Mihawk is a man who knows the world is so wide to go alone. Zoro: -- ばっ!! --　 -- Bat!! -- mimetic word written in hira-gana. to open/raise/draw the curtain. to reveal/disclose something hidden. 鬼!!!　斬り!!!! Oni!!! Giri!!!! <- 掛詞:Kakekotoba (paronomasia) of "rice ball" OGRE!!! BRAKE!!!! -- ガキン!! --　 -- Gakin!! -- !!? う… Uh... ………!!! Scene:004 Zoro: う…動かねェ Uh...Ugokanee Ii...it won't budge. 何を　しやがったんだ!!? Nani wo Shiyagatta n da!!? What's he done? 見切った奴すら Mikitta Yastu sura いねェ　この技を Inee Kono Waza wo No one has even seen through this act. あんな玩具で… Anna Omotya de... by such a toy... こんな Konna Such ………… バカな事が　あるか Baka na Koto ga　Aru ka absurd thing, is it there ………!!! そんなわけねェよ… Sonna Wake Nee yo... There's not such a reason... いくら何でも Ikura Nan demo No matter how I look at it こんなに遠い　わけねェ…!!! Konna ni Tooi　Wake Nee...!!! There's no reason it is so faraway...!!! ウエああああ――――――――――っ!!! UwEAAAA――――――――――t!!! 世界が Sekai ga こんなに遠い Konna ni Tooi ハズはねェ!!! Hazu wa Nee!!! It's impossible the world is so faraway...!!! -- ギギ　ギン!!　ガキ　キ -- -- GiGi Gin!! Gaki Ki -- うわっ Uwat -- ドサッ!! -- --Dossat!! -- Zoro tried to think about the reason(わけ:wake) with all his heart during the duel. Zoro is intellectual man who has a strong sense of rationality. So he was in disorder to face Mihawk. He couldn't recognize irrational illogical world of Mihawk at all. He was flustered and unsettled in cognitive dissonance. He could't understand the reason why it happened, why he felt such a crazy outrageous distance. He repeated much the same phrase in his mind like waves to break on the shore and retreat. Without the restless phrase waves, Zoro's nature, his strength, 辛抱強さ:shinbou-duyosa (perseverance, patience, patiently tolerant, forbearance, longanimity) is not open. We cannot recognize why Mihawk recognize his mind potential as strong without that disorder of thinking. These restless phrase waves will go to seed the last Secret Move. Beyond the restless waves, the roaring sound of the sea will start on his background as same as Mihawk. Conversely, he could understand everything he saw in his way before Mihawk. That was his self-confidence and big advantage. He was the strongest at least in the common sense world. His work was reasonable in the matter of degree world. But Mihawk will not say "If you want to fight me, take something like a warship", "Will you come to play something like a war?" He will not fix the limit, but cut the limit. He is a limit cutter. Mihawk another world is not reasonable, but poetic, where it is allowed nonsense contradiction in terms such as dazzling darkness, noisy quietness, dynamic stillness, warmful coolness, anonymous famous, a hoary baby, a round square. That's Mihawk sane insane. Scene:005 Zoro: …………… この距離は　ねェだろう!! Kono Kyori wa Nee darou!! This distance. It's impossible!! この遠さは　ねェだろう!! Kono Toosa wa Nee darou!! This remoteness. It's impossible!! Zoro committed to form a poetic couplet at last. A drowning man in disorder tries to form order to clutch at straws, desperately hoping. I've found a wanton example in the dictionary; "If a person meditates desperately when he or she is suffering from a sudden disease and hoping to fall senseless and die, it would be a good opportunity to reach great enlightenment(大悟:Taigo)" He happened to fall in the gap of Mihawk, where a man is in a panic without spatial orientation losing his foothold like "頭山:Atama-yama (Mount head)" of 落語:Rakugo (a comic story told by a professional storyteller). Zoro: うああああ～～～～～～～～っ!!!　 UwAAAA～～～～～～～～t!!! But Zoro would not give up to scrabble for a foothold and swim alone in the wanton pond on the surreal Mihawk mount head. No one here, no distance, no gravity, no top-bottom, no before-behind, no sense, no limit, he only alone in the limitless pond. Scene:006 Mihawk: なんと　凶暴な剣か　………… Nanto Kyoubou na Ken ka ………… What a brutal sword ………… -- ギキン　キン　キン!! -- -- Gikin Kin Kin!! -- Mihawk sword sound to cut a line of bullets is "フワッ:fuwat…", a feather starts flying in the air. It is not the sound of contact metal to metal. But the sounds of Zoro's sword are metalic. They are short and light. cf. Vista's sword sound is long and heavy with lingering sound of opening the heavy door, "ギギギ・・:GiGiGi","ギャギィギィン!!!:GyaGiGin!!!" The background handwriting mimetic/onomatopoeic words are actually not words, but sounds drawn in letters. It is a picture of sound, a visual figure of sound. The author tries to appeal the sound visually. Mihawk hat has covered his eye with shadow. He seems to watch the noisy sounds by his eye. Mihawk is the one who talk with downcast look or closing eye(s). The characters in One Piece rarely close their eyes. Even if they lose consciousness, they open white eyes wide. When they close their eyes, they smile or laugh with big satisfaction. It is (^o^). But Mihawk closing eye(s) are (~_v) (~_~) (v_v) '''and so on. Scene:007 '''Zoro: こんな玩具に　あしらわれる　ために… Konna Omocha ni Ashirawareru Tame ni... To be treated lightly by such a toy... おれは今日まで　剣を振ってきた　わけじゃない!!! Ore wa Kyou made Ken wo Futte Kita Wake ja nai!!! It is not why I've wielded my sword till today!!! -- キン　ギキン　ガン　キン!! -- -- Kin　Gikin　Gan　Kin!! -- the sounds of swords still light and short. The swords seem to try to unlock the secure code of Mihawk knife. Zoro: おれは　勝つために　…………!!!! Ore wa Katsu Tame ni　…………!!!! I've done to win …………!!!! Kuina: ゾロはいいね　男の子だから Zoro wa Ii ne　Otoko no ko Dakara Zoro, you are lucky. Because you are a boy. …私だって　世界一　強く　なりたいよ!! ...Watashi Datte　Sekai Ichi　Tsuyoku　Naritai yo!! ...Indeed me too, I want to be the strongest in the world indeed!! Zoro: いつか必ず　おれか　お前が Itsuka Kanarazu 　Ore ka Omae ga Definitely someday You or I '' 世界一の剣豪に　なるんだ!! Sekai Ichi no Kengou ni Naru nda!! ''should be the best swordmaster in the world!! どっちがなれるか　競争するんだ!!! Docchi ga Nareru ka Kyousou Suru nda!!! We will compete with each other to be!!! 約束だ Yakusoku da It is a promise. I have cried to translate his flashback. He didn't use "the greatest" while he talked to Sanji in the Baratie. In spite of Zeff called Mihawk as "the great swordsman", he used "最強:sai-kyou (the strongest)" obstinately. He says stubbornly "最強:sai-kyou (the strongest)" in the duel. However, he said "the best", not "the strongest" in his flashback. He did not use "強(strong)" at the day of promise. Beside, he avoided the word "剣士:Kenshi (swordsman)" which has gender. He used "剣豪:Kengou (swordmaster in my translation, which used in Musashi wiki page, its usage is an instructor, but it is not for only a man'')" The one who wished (him) to be "the strongest" was his girl friend, crying Kuina. '''Zoro:' この男に　勝つため　だけに!!! Kono Otoko ni Katsu Tame Dake ni!!! Only to win a victory over this man!!! Zoro: おれ　あいつのぶんも　強くなるから!!! Ore　Aitsu no Bun mo Tsuyoku Naru kara!!! I will become strong for both of us, so!!! 天国まで　おれの　名前が届くように Tengoku made Ore no Namae ga Todoku Youni To reach my name to the heaven 世界一強い大剣豪に　なるからさ!!! Sekai Ichi Tsuyoi Dai-Kengou ni Naru Kara sa!!! I will become the strongest great sword-master in the world, so!!! so, don't cry for me please, my father so, don't grieve for me please, my father so, don't be sorry for me please, my father I'll go with him. I'll laugh beside him. I know he is not so strong, you know? He always cried to be defeated by me. I've only once. only once in my life. but once I cried beside him. He was still a child and I was rather elder than him. I should not weep. I didn't know it would be today. I would laugh and hit him a lot tomorrow. A lot tomorrow. I would defeat him next day, two days later, three days later, even three years later, I would laugh beside him. I would let him cry to defeat him. I would not let him cry to die. I wish I could be strong. I have to go with him. I'll go with him. I'll always laugh beside him. I'll be the strongest sword never die. Pirate: うわあああっ!! UwAAAt!! 海賊狩りの　ゾロだァァ!!! Kaizoku Gari no Zoro Daaa!!! Zoro the Pirate Hunter!!! Yosaku & Johnny: おれ達ァ　泣く子も　紙一重で黙りそうになる Even a crying child is quite closely likely to close up. Ore Tachaa Naku Ko mo Kami Hitoe de Damari sou ni naru We are Yosaku and Johnny, bounty hunters!! 賞金稼ぎ　ヨサクと　ジョニー!! Shoukin Kasegi Yosaku to Johnny!! あんたの腕に　ホレやした!! Anta no Ude ni Hore yashi ta!! We are deeply impressed with your skill!! お共さしてくんな!! Otomo Sashite Kunna!! We'd like to follow you!! Scene:008 Mihawk: 何を　背負う Nani wo Seou What do you carry on your back? 強さの　果てに　何を望む Tsuyosa no Hate ni Nani wo Nozomu What do you hope at the end of strength? 弱き者よ……… Yowaki Mono yo……… Dear weak one……… Zoro: ! Scene:009 Zoro: ぐはっ!!! Guhat!!! -- ガキィ!! -- -- Gikii!! -- Zoro: -- ザザァッ!! -- -- ZaZaat!! -- sound of the wave eating away at the bank, through solid rock, rock cliff, coastal erosion Zoro: -- ゴオオオッ -- -- Goo oo oo oo oot-- sound of blowing wind though the cave, same as at the first entrance of Mihawk. 虎・・・ Tora・・・ Tiger... Luffy: いいねえ IInee sounds good 世界一の剣豪!! Sekai Ishi no Kengou!! The best swordmaster in the world!! 海賊王の仲間なら Kaizoku-Ou no Nakama nara The fellow of the Pirate King そのくらいなって　もらわないと　おれが困る!!! Sono Kurai Natte Morawanai to Ore ga Komaru should become so at least, I cannot do without him!!! Zoro: 狩り!!!! Gari!!!! Hunt!!!! -- ギュオッ!! -- -- GyuOt!! -- unique sound I'v never heard. "Gyu" is sound of hold/grip/clench/seize/squeeze/press/not/tie/join/link something tightly. ”yuo” is similar to unique sound of the circus show in the old poem. "Maybe the both line of sight once linked and twisted tightly right in front and frontal crash impact sucked into somewhere. 世界一・・・ Sekai-Ichi・・・ The best in the world... Mihawk: -- ズバン!! -- -- Zuban!! -- sound that something has been hit/caught straight at the dead center. mimetic word to touch the core of a subject, topic, question, matter directly without hesitation. It sounds at the moment when Mihawk has cut/stabbed something like a ship, body. In passing, it doesn't sound during the summit war. Only to leave opening sound "Zubat" or "Zubaba" without completion closing of "n" at the end of sound. He doesn't complete all slash in the summit war. Anyway, Mihawk has once closed to check "王手:oute (checkmate)". It is suggestion for 投了:Touryou (Resignation). Zoro: ! Scene:010 Wadou Ichimonji: ツー・・・ Tsuー・・・ What to flow with mimetic of "Tsu---" is brood or tears in silence. Wadou Ichimonji seems to be crying with painful longing for her owner. Of course it is my interpretation. so take with a pinch of salt. but she is not an ordinary sword, who longs for Zoro to the best swordsman in the world. She opened her true nature, immortal. Mihawk knife will rotate by 90 degrees 3 times in Zoro as he will try to open the lock of the safe. If someone will keep his life with extraordinary healing, he will die by difficulty of breathing. A lot of romances between a (swords)man and his partners (in his swords) are weaving into One Piece since very early time, with suggesting old poems, as the lining of a kimono. Mihawk is usually wearing the clothing with reversed sleeves. He is a man in charge of worldly affairs for old fan who is likely to sympathize with them rather than dream. So the author can concentrate on planing of boy's exciting adventure and victory without worldly affairs. Mihawk: ? In the 将棋:Shougi (Japanese chess), the player to check avoids to touch and get the partners King, then the partner will resign the game. The resignation is indicated by bowing and/or saying 'I lost' (負けました makemashita) and/or placing the right hand over the piece stands. In western practice, a handshake may be used. 将棋:Shougi (Japanese chess) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shogi He wait for resignation. Shoes: ググッ・・ -- Gugut・・ -- But Zoro's shoes tried to stay. They supported him from the bottom with all their might. Zoro seems to be very longed by his belongings. Maybe he is a compassionate owner who takes care of his goods after they are dead. Zoro: -- ボタ　ボタ・・・ -- -- Bota Bota・・・ -- rarely blood drops "Bota Bota..." it is a sound of a large amount of snow dropping on the ground. heavy vomiting blood. Scene:011 Mihawk: このまま心臓を　貫かれたいか Konomama Shinzou wo Tsuranukare tai ka Do you want your heart run through like this? なぜ退かん Naze Hikan Why won't you retreat? Zoro: さァね・・・ "Saane・・・" ”Who knows...” わからねェ・・・ "Wakaranee..." "I don't know..." ここを一歩でも　退いちまったら Koko wo Ippo demo Hiichimatta ra If I will retreat even a step here -- ポタ　ポタ・・・ -- -- Pota Pota・・・ -- blood dropping into the blood pool, so now it sounds soft Zoro: 何か大事な　今までの誓いとか　約束とか・・・ Nani ka Daijina Ima made no Chikai toka Yakusoku toka・・・ Something precious, such as a oath until now, such as a promise... いろんなモンが　ヘシ折れて Ironna Mon ga Heshi orete everything will break off and もう二度と　この場所へ　帰って来れねェ　ような気がする Mou Nido to Kono Basho he Kaette Korenee Youna Ki ga Suru I can't come back here, this place never again, like that, I feel Mihawk: そう Sou Yes. それが　敗北だ Sore ga Haiboku da That is defeat. Zoro: へへっ　じゃ Hehet Ja Hehe, then なおさら　退けねェな Nosara Hikenee na I still can't retreat. -- ドクドク… -- -- DokuDoku… -- Mihawk: 死んでもか Shinde mo ka Even if you die? …………… Zoro: 死んだ方が　マシだ Shinda Hou ga Mashi da I would rather die. Mihawk: 何という　強き心力………!!! Nanto Iu Tsuyoki Shinryoku………!!! What a strong power of mind………!!! 敗北より　死をとるか Haiboku Yori Shi wo Toru ka He will prefer death to ''defeat.'' Zoro: ! -- ズポッ・・・-- -- Zuppot・・・ -- so deep and wet sound... Mihawk: 小僧… Kozou Younker 名乗ってみよ Nanotte miyo Announce yourself. Zoro: -- ドン!! -- -- Don!! -- ロロノア・ゾロ Roronoa Zoro -- ハァ　ハァ・・・ -- -- Haa Haa・・・ -- In the long run, Mihawk upgraded from the private duel to the public duel by requiring 名乗り:nanori. 名乗り:nanori (announcement oneself) is to announce one's full name, rank, status, family line, and claim one's military exploits such as the first vanguard, the first spear, the first sword, behead the enemy's general on the battlefield. The "Fight for the vanguard in Uji-gawa River" between Takatsuna SASAKI and Kagesue KAJIWARA in chapter 9 of "平家物語:Heike Monogatari(The Tale of the Heike)" is well-known. The story is a little comical. At last, Takatsuna who rode on the fastest horse "Ikezuki" crossed the rapid river straight and he had run up on the other side of the river. He planted his feet firmly on the stirrups and stood up to announce himself in a loud voice, "the 9th generation from Uda emperor, Sasaki Saburou Hideyoshi's forth son, Sasaki Shirou Takatsuna. Now here is the first vanguard in Uji-gawa River! The persons who will win honor!! Match against me, Takatsuna!!!." He yelled that and drove his horse in the battle field. so nice Takatsuna.... Zoro and Sanji are alke Takatsuna and Kagesue. They often competed for honor. The battles in One Piece are rather last Heian period personal way than Sengoku period tactical systematic way. 平家物語:Heike Monogatari (The Tale of the Heike) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Heike 宇治川の戦い:Uji-gawa no Tatakai (Battle of Uji) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Uji_(1184) However even with that, Mihawk knife is えげつない:Egetsunai (mercilessly brutal). He rotated by 90 degrees 4 times, three times in the body, and one more again out from the body making doubly sure before change... Scean:012 Mihawk: 憶えて　おく Oboete oku I will remember you. 久しく見ぬ　"強き者"よ Hisashiku Minu "Tsuyoki Mono" yo Dear "strong one" long time no see. Mihawk: そして　剣士たる　礼儀をもって Soshite Kenshi taru Reigi wo Motte Then to receive the swordsman with due honor, 世界最強の　この黒刀で　{沈}めてやる Sekai Saikyou no Kono Kokutou de Shizumete Yaru I will sink with this black sword the strongest in the world. There are a lot of homonyms in Japanese vocabulary, which we can use as 掛詞:Kake-kotoba, 語呂合わせ:Goro-awase (a game of rhyming), 駄洒落:Dajare (a game of making puns). "{沈}-める" in kana is " {しず}-める:Shizu-meru", and using Kan-ji notation is ”沈(sink/send/immerse)" "静(calm)" "鎮(still) ”. When we hear "Shizu-meru", we usually think about "静(calm)" "鎮(still) ” such as o calm down, to compose oneself, to be quiet, or pain relief, to relieve headaches, quiet worry and fear and so on. One of Mihawk will sink him into the deep sea, but another Mihawk will take care him to settle down. In Japanese, this is called マッチポンプ(match-pump), fire-raising with his match and fire extinguishing with his water pump by the very same one. The origin of this word is the argue of issue about "Firearms and Swords Control Act" at the plenary session of House of Representatives in Japan. It was the severe question for the government of the day who will press people against double bind of commodity price up/down under the double-standard system. At the begging, it was some political term, but it became worldly idea. The match-pump way is ordinary used in romance. His knife is a match, and his sword is a water pump. Mihawk only. never try. or a divorce paper. or fired from a job. Scean:013 Zoro: これが　最後の一撃か… Kore ga Saigo no Ichigeki ka... This is the final attack... 外したら死ぬな… Hazushita ra Shinu na... or die to miss... -- オオオオ -- -- oo oo oo oo -- 世界一か…死か…!!! Sekai Ichi ka... Shi ka...!!! T''he best of the world...or death...!!!'' -- oo oo oo oo -- the echo of Mihawk sounds on the background of Zoro. He was waiting for the public recording, not a Pirate Hunter, but Roronoa Zoro who will be the best sword-master of the world. He starts to release his nature. Mihawk: 散れ!!! Chire!!! Scatter!!! -- ヒュウッ!! -- -- HyuWut!! -- When the wind blows... this poem, mora matrix resound; BGM: いろはにほへと　ちりぬるを　色はにほへど　散りぬるを　Iro ha nihoheto / Chirinuru wo わかよたれそ　つねならむ　我が世たれぞ　常ならむ　Wa ka yo tare so / Tsune naramu うゐのおくやま　けふこえて　有為の奥山　今日越えて　Uwi no okuyama / Kefu koete あさきゆめみし　ゑひもせす　浅き夢見じ　酔ひもせず　Asaki yume mishi / Wehi mo sesu Even the blossoming flowers colors are fragrant, but they will eventually scatter Who in our world Is unchanging? The deep mountains of karma—We cross them today And we shall not have superficial dreams nor be deluded. Waka and Kana Mihawk is singing a song for Zoro who should know I-ro-ha of sword. When the wind blows, Scatter colors of the flowers! Scatter our superficial dreams!! Scatter deluding our own selves!!! to sink deep in our selves, to see deep in our selves. After the time skip, in the ship going into the deep sea, Zoro tweets "I've once seen", it is so funny to laugh. Mihawk would not hesitate to sink him into the deep sea and tell him with Mantra, "come up here, Roronoa!" on his boat with drinking, "Answer, Roronoa!", "Gobo, Gobo, Gobo....", "....fun....He still cannot use Mantra." No, no Mihawk, not such Mantra matter problem...It is too funny and interesting to think about the training of them... Scean:014 Zoro: 三刀流奥義!!! Santouryu Ougi!!! Three sword style Secret Move!!! -- グォ -- -- Gwo -- sound of opening heavy gate in the deep water/air to flow/blow in a whirl. Mihawk: ! Mihawk is upset breaking into a cold sweat on his face. I found Mihawk-like sample sentence in the dictionary again. "It would be awkward unpleasant if {my wife} got to know of about it." Maybe, {} input frame, anything goes, such as my mother, my child, Sengoku, Otsuru-san, Shanks, Doflamingo, who will chide into still or make fun of him. Oh, oh! This is the worst pinch in my life! Zoro: 三・千・世・界!!!! San・Zen・Se・Kai!!!! Third power of thousand world!!! -- ドン!! -- -- Don!! -- Zoro, overdone......... Scean:015 Zoro: ……… 敗けた Maketa I lost. かなわねェ… Kanawa nee... no match for... Unrequited (longing)... かなう:Kanau using Kan-ji is 敵う (match, rival, equal, compare, stand) / 適う(suit, fit, agree, accord, meet, conform, timely,) / 叶う(be realized, be fulfilled, be heard, be accepted, dreams come true) Sword: ……………!! BGM: わたの原　漕ぎ出でてみれば　ひさかたの Wata no Hara Kogi Idete Mire ba Hisakata no As I row out into the wide open sea, 雲ゐにまがふ沖つ白波 - 前関白太政大臣法性寺入道: Saki no Kanpaku Daijau Daijin Hosshay Nifdafu (Hosshoji no nyudo, the former Kampaku Grand Minister) Kumowi ni Magafu Okitsu Shira nami the foaming plume of far off waves appear as one with the clouds shining in the sky 風をいたみ 岩うつ波の おのれのみ Kaze wo Itami Iha Utsu Nami no Onore nomi The wind blows rough, the wave flow tough, to hit against the crags, only I'm alone くだけて物を 思ふころかな - 源重之: Minamoto no Shigeyuki Kudakete Mono wo Omofu Koro kana broken to long for, it is time to '' ''say ''so long good bye, my lord, Zoro '''Zoro:' -- ガフッ -- -- Gafut -- おれが敗ける　なんて考えた　事なかった… Ore ga Makeru Nante Kangaeta Koto Nakatta... I've never think I would lose. Zoro: これが… Kore ga... This is... 世界最強の　力か…!!! Sekai Saikyou no Cikara ka...!!! the strongest power of the world...!!! -- ゴオオオ -- -- Go oo oo oo -- Wadou Ichimonji: キン・・・ Kin・・・ BGM: 玉の緒よ　たえなばたえね Tama no Wo yo / Tae naba Tae ne / Nagarahe ba The fatal thread, break off as you like. ながらへば　忍ぶることの　弱りもぞする Shinoburu Koto no Yohari mozo Suru If it goes long, I'll probably end up becoming weak to refrain(, I miss you. I miss you...). - 式子内親王Shikishi Nai Shinwou Scean:016 Zoro: -- くるっ -- -- Kurut -- mimetic word in hira-gana to turn lightly and softly, as in a morning sunrise. BGM: 誘ふとて　何か恨みん　 Sasofu tote / Nani ka Uramin Even if asking for, what will I regret for? 時きては　嵐のほかに　花もこそ散れ Toki Kite ha / Arashi no Hoka ni / Hana mo koso Chire Even the flowers should scatter in the fullness of time, other than the storm - 大内義長: Oouchi Yoshinaga; 辞世:Jisei Mihawk: ! Mihawk: 何を… Nani wo... What... Zoro: 背中の　傷は Senaka no Kizu wa A wound in the back -- ニッ -- -- Nit -- 剣士の　恥だ Kenshi no Haji da is a dishonor to the swordsmen. Mihawk: 見事 Migoto Admirable. -- ズバン!! -- -- Zuban!! -- Luffy: !!! ゾロォ――っ!!! Zoro------!!! Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation